1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a storage medium of storing a program for performing the image processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, functions of a multifunction image processing apparatus have increased more and more. According to such an increase of the functions, setting items to be used for adjusting the respective functions have increased, and also operations necessary for the setting items have increased. Thus, when the same operation is repeated, it is necessary to repeat the same setting every time the same operation is performed, thereby giving inconvenience to a user.
Here, there is a custom menu function capable of registering a set state and calling the registered set state. However, in the custom menu function, since the user has to take the trouble to register the set state, it is difficult for the user who is unfamiliar with the image processing apparatus to perform customization.
In general, the user often performs the operation with the setting same as that in the previous operation. Consequently, a resume function has been proposed as a means for more easily performing the operation (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-273126). Here, the resume function is the function for eliminating the user's registration of the setting by automatically storing the latest set state in the previous operation, thereby reproducing the previously stored set state when the user again performs the operation.
On the other hand, there is a function (called an auto-clear function, hereinafter) for clearing the set state by initializing a user interface screen when the operation is not performed for a certain period of time. Here, the auto-clear function is the function for preventing inconvenience that a current user who improperly takes over the set state given by a previous user performs the operation with the previous setting not supposed, inconvenience that set contents such as a facsimile destination, a mail destination, an address of a personal server and the like which must not be disclosed to other users for security reasons are viewed by other users, and the like.
The resume function is characterized in that the previously set content can be called, and the auto-clear function is characterized in that the set content is automatically initialized. Namely, although both the functions achieve the processes considering user-friendliness, there is a confliction between these functions. Consequently, which function the user senses convenience completely depends on the relevant user and an environment related to the relevant user.
The present invention has been completed in consideration of such a problem as described above, and aims to exclusively enable both the resume function and the auto-clear function and thus further improve user-friendliness.